Sevanna
by SnivellusGreasylover
Summary: Severus Snape has daughter her never knew about. When a talented new student starts at Hogwarts, the familier face will shock him. Voldy is gone for good. Set during HPGF, Crazy Barty and revengeful death eaters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Wednesday 1st September 1994

Severus Snape thought about how long the year ahead was going to be as he made his way down to the great hall as in several minutes the older students who attended Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry would be arriving to start a new year at the school and all the teachers were expected to be in the great hall to welcome them. The year hadn't even begun and Severus was exhausted because this year Hogwarts would play host to the Twiwizard Tournament. The Tournament, which would be held for most of the school year, had taken up a lot of time to get ready by many of the schools teachers as well as the ministry of magic. Representatives from two other magic schools Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute would be arriving the day before Halloween to take part in the Twiwizard Tournament. All the teachers had to rearrange their lessons timetable to fit in the extra classes for the foreign students. All the students that were coming for the tournament were in their seventh year. Severus would now be teaching two extra NEWT level classes of foreign students this year which meant he would lose two of his free periods. To make up for it he had spent the last four weeks preparing all his lessons for all seven years of Hogwarts students as well as preparing the foreign students classes. Each of the schools had sent the Hogwarts teachers their lesson itinerary for them to use to plan their lessons as not all of their students learning would be able to be done in their accommodation.

Arriving in the great hall Severus made his way to his seat at the teachers table, with Professor Sinatra on one side and an open seat for Professor McGonagall on the other and not long after the students started to arrive. They were all completely saturated from the rain outside and Peeves was also throwing water balloons in the entrance hall as the students made their way inside. After all the older students were seated the door of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years that were all completely socked, and one of them had on Hagrids' large coat. McGonagall started the sorting ceremony and the sorting hat began to sing. Severus was not really interested in what the hat had to say this year, or any other year for that matter. He was more focused on which of the students he would have in his house, Slytherin and this year he couldn't wait for the sorting and the feast to be over so that he could give the prefects all the information they needed to know for the first few weeks of school and then he could finish preparing for the next day's classes. As Severus looked down over all the new first years to see if he thought any of them had the look of a Slytherin, his eyes fell up on a tiny girl with long black hair as she pushed her way to the front of the group. She was at least a couple of inches shorter than most of the other first years and she appeared to be the only dry first year in the bunch and he wondered if she had come in a different way than the others as there was not a single drop of water on her nor did she have a hair out of place. In fact her appearance was immaculate, not like the other students who were rumpled and soggy. Confused he continued looking over them. No one really stood out to him in the group so he sat and waited for the sorting ceremony to begin.

"When I call out your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the sorting hat," McGonagall told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." And she started to call out the names.

"Ackerley, Stewart!" was called and the boy was sorted into Ravenclaw.

The next name called out to be sorted was Baddock, Malcolm. Severus's house erupted with cheers as Baddock was sorted in to Slytherin. Severus noticed, as he politely clapped along to show support for his house, that Malfoy was one of the most enthusiastic cheers amongst the lot.

"Creevey, Dennis!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and as the small boy went running towards the Griffindor table he yelled in a shrill voice to his brother, Harry Potter's biggest fan, Severus noted, Colin Creevey

"Colin, I fell in!" he said shrilly, throwing himself into an empty seat. "It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!"

Snape rolled his eyes. McGonagall continued calling names "Everest, Sevanna". She strutted up to the stool and the sorting hat was still a few inches from the young girls head when it called out the house in which the girl had been sorted.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and another cheer went up from the Slytherin table. The tiny girl got up and ran to the Slytherin table with a huge grin on her face. Severus took note that she was the tiny dry girl. He had a feeling that he would have to keep an eye on this one. She had trouble written all over her little dimpled face.

With all the new first year students sorted Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and the stool and carried them away. Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet with his arms held wide welcoming the students.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in."

Severus selected a piece of stake, steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes and gravy from the dishes that had filled themselves with food in front of everyone. He wasn't a fan of exotic, fancy, overly flavored food and proffered to stick to his meat and vegetables. As he started to eat he made himself not look at the students as he often felt sickened at the way in which many of the students gorged themselves at the start of year feast. It was as if they were all starved over the summer and needed to eat as much as they possibly could. Too many students ended up in the hospital wing on the first night at school needing something to calm their stomachs as they had over eaten. He looked over at the Slytherin table to see how all his students were doing. He noted that the dry blacked haired girl Sevanna Everest was scowling at Malfoy. Again confused about the young witch, he started up a conversation with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall about how the process of their preparation for the foreign students was coming.

Over at the Syltherin table Sevanna was trying to keep her temper under control before she murdered Draco Malfoy in front of the entire school body. She had been ecstatic that she had been sorted in to Slytherin. Even though her maternal family came from a long line of pure-bloods they believed in teacher their children at home and not going to school. As she was the last family member in line that posed magical powers she was the first one to attend school. She did not know who her father was but she knew he too had been in Slytherin when she was a student at Hogwarts. After her mother died due to a work accident and her grandparents had died from dragon pox she was forced to live with her mother's second cousin Trisha, her last remaining relative who was a squib and detested magic. So for the last 3 years she had been banned from doing magic where anybody could see her but that never stopped her. She studied many of her dead families books and learnt all kinds of magic when her guardians where otherwise occupied with their three perfect children. When she had gotten her letter she paraded it around proudly rubbing it in Trisha's face. Trisha had tried to forbid her from attending Hogwarts but when Mrs. Longbottom had knocked on the family's front door a 3 days before school was to start, she had no other option but to let Sevanna go with her to get all her school supplies and to stay with the Longbottoms until it was time to leave for school. Her mother had known the Longbottom family when she was a young girl and Albus Dumbledore had asked Mrs. Longbottom to take Sevanna to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies as no staff were able to and he thought a women would be needed for the job.

After being taken to Diagon Alley by Mrs Longbottom, she was finally able to access her family's fortune that was stored in Gringotts. She hadn't been able to visit Diagon Alley since her mother and grandparents had passed on. After filling up a sack with as much money as she could Sevanna had bought herself all new school robes as well as wizarding clothes for weekends and holidays because she hated muggle clothing but Trisha had gotten rid of all her wizarding clothes when she had gone to live with her cousin. Mrs. Longbottom had stopped her from buying a firebolt as she was too young to have her own broom at school. Sevanna also brought herself a cat. The Everest family already has many Owls at Everest Manor. She was going to be taking one of them along with her also, so there was not pint in buying a new one. For some reason Malfoy thought he was a real comedian and was making jokes about how he had seen her with Neville. He also thought he would tease her for not eating red meat. She ignored his ignorance with a scowl on her face. If he didn't shut up soon then he would be wishing he was never born she thought as she continued to eat her meal.

After everyone had eaten their fill the plates were cleared up at the teachers table Dumbledore stood to address the students. All the teachers and students talking stopped to listen to him.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at everyone. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." At that moment the hall was suddenly filled with outraged cries from the students. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy" Amen to that thought Severus "but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

And at that moment with a deafening rumble of thunder the doors of the Great Hall banged open and in the door way stood Mad Eye Moody shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward him, where he was suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, and then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling and there were gasps from most that had seen his face the lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any many people had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness. As he reached Dumbledore he stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words that only he could hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side. The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody." It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, revealing below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time.. . no. . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

Suddenly Dumbledore was interrupted again by a loud shriek from the Slytherin table. To those who had not been looking in the direction of the Slytherins they would have missed Malfoy flying through the air, smacking his head on the ceiling and then landing back in his seat. For those who did see what had just happened which was mostly just the students nearest to Malfoy and Sevanna Everest they would have heard Malfoy's continues teasing and then would have seen Sevanna turn to glare at him and expel him in to the air without muttering a single word or using a wand, so fast that he was back in his seat before he knew what had happened and with a very sore head. Only three teachers Mad Eye, Dumbledore and Snape had seen Malfoy flying through the air. Mad Eye snorted in amusement and Snape looked stunned at what had just happened. He had been watching the two as the tension between them was obvious from where he was sitting and wanted to keep an eye on the situation. Dumbledore turned to look at Severus and catching his eye he used occlumacy to convey the message that what had just happened needed to be dealt with immediately after the feast.

While many students in the hall tried figure out what had happened, to everyone else but Snape, Dumbledore appeared to ignore the slight interruption and continued. "There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time; no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money." There was excited chatter from all around the hall.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, has agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" - Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hog-warts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop! Chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall. Severus too excused himself from the teachers so that he could go and speak to his students.

In the Slytherin common room Severus had all the Slytherin students stay so that he could address them. "As some of you may have heard" he started, "the password to enter the Slytherin common room is Cockroach Cluster. I suggest for those of you have a short term memory you write the password down on the underside of your eye lids so that you are not stuck in the hall way until someone else comes to let you in." There were a couple of sniggers around the room from people who had picked up on Snapes' sarcasm. "I would also like to ask that any of the students wishing to enter the Triwizard Tournament come and speak to me before you do so just so I know who is entering. Also if you have any problems while you are here," he said speaking to the first years "you may speak with the Slytherin prefects before you come and report them to me. I don't have time to deal with petty little problems. And lastly you may all go to bed now except for Mr. Malfoy and Miss Everest. I would like to speak with you."

All the students started towards their appointed dormitories. Malfoy and Savanna stayed behind.

Severus eyes moved between the two students. Sevanna was sitting in one of the leather arms chairs in the room with her face down staring pointedly at the floor. Malfoy was leaning on a desk looking at Snape. "This evening while the headmaster was addressing the school there was an interruption, an interruption that came from my students." Severus said speaking in a clear low voice. "I want to know why Mr. Malfoy flew out of his seat and up into the ceiling in the middle of the headmasters' speech." Severus now looked down his nose directly at Sevanna for the first time. Malfoy stood with a smirk on his face assuming that Sevanna would be the one in trouble when this discussion was over. Slowly Savanna lifted her eyes and looked directly at Snape with a neutral expression on her face "Because Professor Snape" Savanna mimicked in the same low clear voice that Snape had used pronouncing each of her words, "Mr. Malfoy is a rude, nasty slimy little git." In side Snape was shocked. Hearing the tiny child's voice for the first time was like listening to his mother voice. Looking into her face and seeing her eyes was like looking in the mirror. Her eyes were the same shape and black as his and the shape of her mouth was the same as his. He had not seen it before as he was sitting so far away from her. On the outside Snape hid his reaction. He had perfected the art of looking as cool as a snow even when on the inside he was boiling.

Keeping his voice even "And why is Mr. Malfoy a rude nasty slimy little git Miss Everest?" Severus asked quoting Sevanna.

"Because he thinks he has the right to harass and tease people just because he has the idiotic notion in his idiotic head that he is better than everybody else. He believes that because his parents are a couple of stuck up just as nasty wankers as him, that he should be able to say whatever he wants to say and get away with it. What he doesn't understand is that nobody actually gives a rat's arse about the slim that dribbles from his ridiculous mouth. In fact they think he is pathetic." Malfoys' smirk had drop from his face and there was a pink tinge to his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, were you harassing a first year at this evenings feast. I expect you to answer me honestly the first time around also." Severus said Malfoy.

With a scowl on his face Malfoy ground out a muffled "Yes."

"I would suggest then Mr. Malfoy that in future you act you age. I am completely mortified that a student from Slytherin disrupted the headmaster's speech in front of the entire student body and the teachers. I think that the smack in the head you received from the ceiling was enough to maybe knock some sense into you and was punishment enough so I believe that you have suffered your consequences and will continue to do so for the next day or so with the headache that you will have. If you need anything for the pain you can make your way to the hospital wing. You are dismissed Mr. Malfoy. Miss Everest,' Snape continued, "As it is your first night at Hogwarts I am going to give you some leniency and let you off with a warning. I don't know how you did it but if I or anyone else ever sees you fly another student in to the ceiling like that again you will suffer the consequences of your actions. Do you understand? Snape asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Good. Now off to bed with you. I believe that you will be in my class first thing tomorrow morning so I suggest you get some much needed rest." Snape replied. "And also," as Sevanna turned to leave, "try to keep filthy words out of your pretty little mouth. Young ladies should not speak like that" Sevanna left the common room for the first year's girls dormitory in a huff. Severus left the dungeons and went to speak with Dumbledore. Preparation for lessons would have to wait for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Severus walked briskly through the castle to Dumbledore's office. When he got to the Gargoyle at the entrance he gave the password Lemon Drop and made his way up to the Headmasters office. He needed to know who she was. She had his mother's voice and eyes and his father's hair. He knew his mother and father were dead. They had been dead since he was a teen. He had no idea how that child could have so many of his families' features and not be related. All sorts of wild images popped into his head. Maybe they weren't really dead and had faked their own deaths. Maybe he had a sibling that he never knew about and she was theirs. By the time he reached the door to Dumbledore's office he had conjured up many out there scenarios that could explain why the girls' features were that of his parents. He knocked on the door and before Dumbledore could answer he had it opened and was walking through it.

"Ah, what can I do for you this evening Severus?" Dumbledore asked in confusion as Severus stormed in through his door.

"I need to know who that girl is Headmaster. Sevanna Everest, the one how threw Malfoy into the air this evening." Severus answered as he sat down in the chair across from the headmaster.

"Why are you asking me Severus, I've never met the girl before?" Dumbledore said confused as to why his potions master was asking him about a student. He had never behaved like this before.

"She looks like my parents. She speaks like my mother, has my mother's eyes and has my father's hair. I'm asking you because you know everyone." Severus replied hurriedly. He was tired and just wanted to get to his office so he could organise his classes for the next day and then go to sleep.

"Are you sure Severus, maybe it was just a trick of the light." The headmaster said.

"Yes Dumbledore, I am sure. That little girl resembles my parents and I want to know why." Severus snapped.

"I have never really gotten to know her family. I have heard of them, but she is the first one to have come to Hogwarts, as her family usually kept their children home to teach magic. I could look into if you like Severus and see what I can find." Dumbledore said, slightly worrying about his teacher's mental state.

"Thank you Headmaster, This is going to bother me until I find out who the child is." Severus said.

"I'll try my best to find out for you. Did you address the situation between Miss Everest and Mr Malfoy? That really was a dangerous thing to have happened, especially coming from a first year. Mr Malfoy could have been seriously injured." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I addressed the issue as soon as I got to the Slytherin Common Room. I welcome the students then I spoke with Mr Malfoy and Miss Everest. I discovered that Mr Malfoy was teasing the girl so she punished him for it. I let her know if it happened again she would be sorry." Severus said rubbing his hand over his face in frustration.

"That's good. You look like you're either about to rip somebody's head off or fall asleep, so I suggest you do the later and go to bed." Dumbledore said. Severus got up deciding that sleep was a good idea. "Good Night Headmaster. I'll see you at breakfast." He said.

"Goodnight Severus" Dumbledore replied. As Severus left the headmasters office, the headmaster immediately started looking into the family history of Sevanna Everest. He started by writing a letter to the Ministry of Magic's department that deals with the Births, deaths and marriages of witches and wizards. He was sort of worried about the magic the young girl had performed that evening. It was particularly controlled and advanced for someone of her age. He didn't want any more Hogwarts students causing chaos in the world, not after Voldemort all those years ago. After finishing his letter, he sent it off with one of the school owls. He then continued on with what he was doing before he was interrupted.

After leaving Dumbledore's office, Severus had gone straight to his office. He had first years, for his first class in the morning and needed to get his things organised. He knew he had been kind of abrupt and rude to his Slytherin when he spoke to them and had decided that he would have a better chat with them all first thing in the morning. After setting up his class room for the Gryffindor/Slytherin first Years potion lesson, he then turned in for the night. He was too tired to worry about the rest of his lessons at that moment so he would do it in the morning and before classes the next day.

The next morning Severus woke up before the sun. It was six o'clock and he wanted to have a chat with all the students in his house before they went down for breakfast. Pulling himself out of bed, he went into his own personal bathroom and took a shower. After scrubbing himself with soap and shampoo, he turned off the shower, and dried himself off. He brushed his teeth at the sink and also shaved off the stubble on his face. He then used a hair potion his mother had had created for herself when she was a student at school to stop her hair going fluffy. He had inherited his mother's texture and his fathers colour. He always hated his hair and wished he had gotten his father's texture also. If he didn't use the product it would puff out like a poodle. The only thing wrong with it was it made his hair look unwashed and lank. He had often be teased because off it but he would prefer to have greasy lank hair than fluffy poodle hair. When he was clean and his hair tamed, he went back into his room and pulled his clothing for the day out of his cupboard. Once dressed in his clothing he put on his boots and cloak and exited his private quarters. He then made his way to the Slytherin Common Room. When he reached the common room entrance, he gave the password and entered. He looked around the common room to see if any students were already awake. There was only one other person present in the room and they were sitting reading a book with a black cat on their lap. She looked up as he entered the room laying her book on down.

"Good Morning Miss Everest, I see that you're awake." Severus said in greeting when he saw that she was one less student he would have to drag out of bed. The first week he usually woke his students as it was usually the hardest week to get the students out of bed. He then left the task to the prefects after that.

"Obviously!" Sevanna said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Good Morning Professor." She said when he raised an eyebrow at her sarcasm.

"What are doing awake so early?" Severus asked the girl.

"I always was wake up this early." She said like it was the most normal thing in the world, "Why are you up this early?" she asked him. "Don't old people usually need their sleep, after having to deal with bratty children all day?" Her second cousins husband usually slept until lunch time at home. He always said that he was allowed to sleep so long as he was an adult and adults needed their sleep after having to deal with children all day.

Severus looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow and ignoring her comment about old people he said, "I am awake to get all my students out of bed. They seem to think that they are still on holiday the first week of school and I don't want my students to lose house points for not being on time to classes, so I have them woken up every day by either myself or the prefects." He told her.

"Oh, Ok then." She said in understanding and continued to read, while patting the cat. Severus watched her for a couple of seconds. She was completely dressed in her school uniform, her bag was at her feet and her shoes were on. He never had a student that was up and ready for the day so early.

"Stay here while I wake the other students. I need to talk with you all." He told her. She nodded her head not looking up from her book and Severus sighed and went on to wake the other Slytherins. He started with the first year girls and made his was up as they usually took the longest to get ready in the mornings. He knocked on all the doors before opening them and calling out for everyone in the room to wake up. He told them to hurry up as he needed to talk to them before they went to breakfast. After waking the girls he then went on to the boys dormitories and did the process again. By the time he had gotten back to the common room Sevanna was gone. Severus looked to where she had been sitting and noticed that he book was there as was her book bag but she wasn't and neither was the cat. He was about to get frustrated when he heard movement behind him. Coming from the girls dormitories was Sevanna minus the cat. When she noticed Professor Snape scowling at her book and bag she said "I was putting Nocte away." Severus nodded in understanding and sat on the couch next to where Savannas' book was to wait for the other students. Sevanna sat back down in the seat she had been in before and continued to read the book.

"Good book?" Severus asked before he could stop himself. He didn't know why he was talking to the child or putting up with her snarky attitude but for some reason he was.

"It is _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_, I have transfiguration second period." Sevanna said. "I'm reviewing what we will be doing this year." Sevanna said.

"Shouldn't you be reading _Magical Drafts and Potions_ considering you have potions first period?" Severus teased unexpectedly by both his self and Sevanna.

"First off I have already read that book, and secondly I can already brew those potions with my eyes closed." Sevanna bragged. "I don't need to review the book."

Severus looked at the girl shocked. "Can you really. He asked.

"Yes. Before my mother died when I was five she taught me how to brew a lot of potions." Sevanna said.

Before Severus could say anything further he noticed that a few other students had started to trickle in to the room. A couple of the older students were surprised to see the potions master and the first year talking. Usually he said what was needed to be said, talked to a student who had serious problems and that was all. To see him having a conversation with the first year was odd. When all the students had finally gotten out of bed and were in the common room, dressed and with their book bags it was 7:05. Classes began at 8:15 so Severus wanted to get this talk out of the way so they could all go down to breakfast. He stood up from his seat and started to address the students.

"I just wanted to say I was a bit hurried when I spoke with you all last night and I left some important information out. Don't get to comfortable Mr Goyle, I will only keep you for a moment." Severus said when he noticed the boy flop down into the seat he had just vacated and was loosening his school tie looking as if he were about to go back to sleep. "Why does she," he said indicating to Sevanna, "get to be comfortable."

Severus rolled his eyes at the child like attitude. "Because My Goyle, Miss Everest was awake and ready for her day before I even arrived this morning. You were that last to arrive so I don't see why you need to be sitting like that. Now stop behaving like an animal and don't interrupt me." Severus said. Goyle stood up and stomped over to where Malfoy and Crabbe were standing.

"First off, Prefects, this evening after curfew, before the first years go to bed, I want you to explain the house rules to them. I don't have time to do so now so I want you to do it. Secondly, I know I said last night not to come to me if you have a problem, what I was meant to say was, if you had a petty problem I want you to first speak with your prefects and if they cannot resolve it then you come to me. If you are having a serious problem then by all means you can come and speak to me. I don't have the time to be bothered with petty stuff such as you lost your underwear. You are not babies anymore so you can handle that without my help. Thirdly, I want you to all know that I do not stand for harassment of other students with in your own house, or within the other houses. You may be told that I don't punish the Slytherin students but I do. I just don't hand out punishment in classes. Slytherin already has a bad reputation and the other houses constantly say you are all death eater in the making. I don't want fighting amongst you all outside of this room. If you have a problem with someone, don't air your dirty laundry for all to see, do it behind closed doors. That is all I have to say for now. Now go and have breakfast and don't lose any points for the house." With that everyone made their way down to the great hall. Severus went the back way so he could go through the teacher's door near the teachers table.

The talk that Severus had just given his students must have went in one of Malfoys' ears and straight out the other because as the Slytherins reached the great hall, Sevanna noticed Neville coming down the stairs, also about to enter the great hall. She called out a good morning to him and was waiting for him to reach the bottom of the stairs so that they could walk into the great hall together. "OOOOHHHHHH, Longbottoms got a girrrrlfri...aaaahhhhh" Malfoy called out. He didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence because he found himself being forced to a suit of armour that was by the door and he started to kiss it against his will. No matter how hard he tried to pull his face from the Statue he wasn't able to.

"It looks like Malfoy has a girlfriend too." called out Fred Weasley, who had been walking down the stairs behind Neville. "I don't think mummy and daddy would be too thrilled with your choices though." said Gorge Weasley. All the students who saw Malfoy walked past him into the great hall laughing. Sevanna and Neville entered into the great hall laughing along with the rest of the students. Only one person knew how or why Malfoy had suddenly began kissing the suit or armour, the rest of the student body could only guess. The teachers were suddenly curious as to why all the students entering the hall for breakfast were laughing. It wasn't until Peeves came along and they heard him singing one of his out of tune annoying songs that the whole school hated to hear through the doors.

"_Malfoy and the suit of armour sitting in the tree,_

_K. I. S. S. I. N. G, _

_First comes loves then comes marriage,_

_But there won't be any babies coming in the carriage because the suit of armour used to belong to a man._ Ahahahahaha."

Peeves then proceeded to make loud obnoxious kissing noises. Severus and several other teachers got up from the staff table to see what the fuss was about. When they made it to the entrance hall and saw the scene, several of them tried to contain their laughter. Severus was furious. Never had he felt so humiliated by one of his students.

In the great hall at the end of the Slytherin table after having had a quick talk with Neville, Sevanna sat eating her breakfast. She along with the rest of the students in the hall could hear the professors yelling as they struggled to get Malfoy off of the statue. Sevanna knew they wouldn't be able to, not until she would let him. For as long as she could remember she was able to do things just by picturing them happening. Like when she was a new born baby and had changed her nursery colours from pink to green. He parents had not been able to change it back, so she then had a green room.

After finishing her waffles, fruit and yogurt, Sevanna decided that she would end Malfoys' snogg fest with the suit of armour. Grabbing her book bag, she got up from her seat, and made her way back to the Slytherin common room. She still had forty five minutes until class started so she decided she would spend it reading. On the way past Malfoy she stopped him from kissing the armour. His face was bright red and his hair and robes were a mess from where the teachers had been pulling on him. She had tried to do it conspicuously as she quietly snuck past, but Severus had noticed that as soon as she went past Malfoy was released from whatever spell had been put on him, but he knew there was nothing that he could do about it because he had no proof, that it was her. He knew he would need to keep an eye on the girl. She seemed to know too much magic for someone of her age. Frustrated he went back to the teachers table and finished his own breakfast. Madam Pomfrey could deal with Malfoy for now.


End file.
